Dangerous Love
by joriholic73
Summary: This is an alternate version of the after math of chapter 11 in cheshirecat9116's story TIgra of X men (which i suggest reading before hand). Jean and Greer have a heart to heart after Greer's traumatic experience (don't wanna give stuff away. This was written by cheshirecat9116, not me,


**Okay so this was written by a friend of mine on this site by the name of ****cheshirecat9116. It was done as a request from me as an alternate non-canon version of a scene from her story ****Tigra of X men ****which I suggest you read first for context but if not read it anyway due to how great and well written a story it is. This was posted by me for the authors own personal reasons. This is somewhere after chapter 11 & 12 (kinda hard to pinpoint sorry).  
**

**Neither she nor I own X-Men Evolution or Tigra or any other related things.**

It wasn't long before Greer heard the door click open. "Hey..." Jean mumbled as she sat on Greer's bed. "Hey..." Greer answered back not even looking up. "How are you holding up? You've been in hiding from us for almost two weeks... " Jean asked gently. "I'm not safe to be around with..." Greer growled pressing her face into the pillow, Blob's scarred face appearing in her mind again sending shudders of fear through her body. "What are you talking about?" Jean laughed sitting on Greer's bed. "Hello...You're talking to the monster that almost mauled you...Just look at Evan and Kurt's faces! Look at them!" Greer roared baring her fangs. Jean didn't flinch. "It isn't your fault..." Jean mumbled wrapping her arms around Greer. " It's different... Jean... I...I...Look...I can't live with myself if I had hurt you..." Greer chocked looking away. She had meant what she said. It was complicated, she didn't want to admit it but... She had feelings for Jean. Feelings she couldn't comprehend. Greer had already enjoyed Jean's company on the first day they met. They grew closer as time passed; Greer always believed that the strange flutterings in her stomach and sudden surge of ecstasy she feels when Jean was around was due to the lack of real human contact she had... But now... She couldn't understand it... Jean wasn't only attractive; she was a good person... She made Greer feel happy, wanted, even loved... "No... Greer... She isn't into you... Jean's with Scott and...And... Forget it! Who wants a freak like me?" Dejected, she slowly untangled herself from Jean's arms. As much as she wanted Jean to be with her, to hold her... she... she... No she couldn't...It was too big to a risk... For her and for Jean...

Jean looked at the surly figure. A pang of sadness went through her. She couldn't bear to see Greer in pain and worse she couldn't understand why Greer was in such pain. Jean felt hurt when Greer untangled herself from her arms and lay down... "You'd never hurt me Greer..." Jean whispered softly as she lay beside Greer. Hesitantly, she wrapped her arm around Greer's waist... "You don't know that...You don't know that all...Please Jean...You have to get away... get away from me..." Greer whimpered as she turned over to look Jean in the eye. Jean swept a loose lock of hair covering Greer's eyes. They both stared at each other, both not daring to move a muscle; both completely unaware and unsure of the mutual attraction they have towards each other. Finally Jean took a gamble, "You don't understand do you?" she whispered, caressing Greer's face. "Understand what?" Greer asked struggling unsuccessfully to get away from Jean. "You're doing this to yourself... Tormenting yourself with such thoughts... Please Greer, you're the most beautiful, talented, smart and kindest person I know... Stop demoralizing yourself; you're not a monster... You won't hurt me... You have to let go..." "No...No Jean, I can't..." Greer trembled, fear evident in her voice. "Yes you can!" Jean insisted. "And I know how to help you..." Closing her eyes she leaned forward and pressed her lips violently against Greer's. Greer's emerald eyes grew wide in pure shock as Jean increased the pressure between their bodies. Greer withered weakly before surrendering to the violent intensity of Jean's kiss. This was the kiss she craved. The kiss that Billy or any of the other boys she screwed with couldn't give her. This was the kiss she had been dreaming of ever since she knew love existed...

After what felt like hours of pure lust and ecstasy, Jean pulled away. Greer struggled slightly from the sudden exit. "Jean..." she whispered still not believing what just happened. "Greer...Please don't get mad... But...But I love you... and I hope you feel the same about me..." Jean smiled sheepishly, her face glowing as bright as her hair. "Jean... I do feel the same about you...but it's only a matter of time before I..." Without warning, Jean reached for Greer and kissed her again, this time more intensely. Greer yielded her mouth up without thinking and Jean took the opportunity to taste her lover thoroughly, her tongue caressing Greer's and demanding she respond. "Why me?" Greer asked as she flipped Jean underneath her. "Because you're beautiful...In every single way... You may not see it, but I do... You're beautiful because you care so much, you care about the team, you care about your brother and you care about me..." Jean cooed stroking Greer's silky fur. Deep rumbles of pleasure escaped uncontrollably from Greer's throat causing her to slap her hand over her mouth in embarrassment. "No don't..." Jean laughed. "I love the sound of those purrs..." For the first time in two weeks Greer smiled with true genuine happiness. "Well I don't want to disappoint my lover..." she growled Wrapping her tail around Jean's waist, she flung the sheets over the two of them and proceeded to carry out the most memorable night of their lives...

**So there you have it. Hope you guys love it as much as I do and that you'll read the original story simply due to its level of awesomeness.**


End file.
